Pokemon Regional Academy
by LatiasDaSmexxxy
Summary: It's just a college. What could possably happen? Alot acctually. The cheerleading squadron meets a newcomer, trips to Venice, pranks and Truth or Dare wih a twist. Welcome to College.
1. Chapter 1 Yearbook Mobbing

First of all, this starts on the last day of their high school

First of all, this starts on the last day of their high school. There will be truth or dare so you can review me for truths or Dares if you like. So, ENJOY!

Isabelle and her posse of girls strut down the hall, texting phones in hand and squeezing in the latest gossip before summer started at 3:30 pm this afternoon.

Yes, Dawn, May and Isabelle, a.k.a, the Cheerleading squad, was expecting the summer. They had got the hottest new summer fashions, the latest gossip, and, a surprise from Isabelle.

These girls were the most popular, not to mention richest girls in the whole school. And now they were heading off to Pokemon Regional Academy, the top college in America.

Isabelle: So, girls, I've got a surprise!

May & Dawn: What?

Isabelle: I won tickets for six to Venice!

Dawn: I know I'm not so smart but I DEFINATLY know that there are not six people in this group.

Isabelle: Dawn, stop stabbing yourself, you're on the top of the list English and Math.

May: How would you know, you're a dumb blonde.

Isabelle: One more peep May about my brain and my hair you're crossed off my list for the tickets.

May: Shutting up now.

Isabelle: Good girl

Now as every one knows in a college there are sweet guys, nerdy guys, stalker guys, and just plain out gay guys.

Well there is one certain boy whom fists perfectly in the stalker guy group in Isabelle's book. He has spiky Auburn hair, a ying yang necklace dangling from his neck and an Umbreon by his side.

His name was Gary Oak. He was the most popular guy in the school. Almost as rich as Isabelle, but not quite. He was the quarterback of the football team. What a surprise. (Note the sarcasm)

Now he just happened to be leaning on his locker, waiting for Isabelle to walk by. He planned to trip her so she would notice him. But the time didn't come.

Isabelle / your POV

"So, as I heard it was actually Nikki whom asked David out."

"But I heard that Maria was the one who asked out David."

You are calmly listening to your friends babble about who asked David, the underdog for the baseball team, out.

While doing so, you receive a text message from a guy whom you had known digitally the whole school year. His screen name was "_Someone"_ which really didn't help at ALL to finding out whom he was. Your screen name was "_JolteonzMyHomeBoy__" _

You text him back and see out of the corner of your eye, Gary stick out a foot to trip you. Exactly what he did last year and the year before that on the very end of the school year. This time you were prepared.

You gracefully foot your first leg over his leg. But your other foot lands hard down on his toes. He cries out in pain and your whole group whirls around.

"Why is it that every year you do that?"

"If you're too dense to figure it out sweetheart it's called flirting."

With that he leans in for a kiss, but you plant your hand firmly in front of his face and push him back into the locker with disgust.

You call to Espeon to see her baring her teeth at Gary's Umberon who was obviously trying to woo her.

"Gary keep that beast under control and away from my precious Espeon."

You push Umbreon away and pick up Espeon and hold her the way rich girls would hold their dogs.

Sooner than later, a voice calls over the P.A. and calls all Seniors to get their year books.

You are soon mauled by thousands of eager senior students who are trying to claim their yearbooks.

After the crowd dimmed, you and the girls claim theirs. You open it up and spot your gorgeous picture. You smile and look up to see a whole line of people waiting for you and the girls to sign.

The whole line took about and hour. You then scan the crowd to see a glint of green. Of course it belonged to your best friend Drew. Surprisingly over the high school years, you had grown sort of, well, a little crush on him.

You separate yourself from May and Dawn, and fight your way through the crowds until you see him.

"Hey, umm, could you sign my yearbook?"

He was the first person that you had asked to sign instead of being mobbed to sign. He blushes and agrees. His hand writing was smooth and crisp. Unlike many other boys that you knew.

"I also have six tickets to Venice, we leave in two days, do you want to come?"

"Who else is coming?"

"Dawn, May, Me, Kenny, Ash and well, maybe you."

Before Drew could make his decision. Gary comes up from behind you and swipes the tickets from your hand.

"I'd love to come sugar cakes."

"These weren't for you and don't EVER call me sugar cakes again."

"Awww, come one baby, you know you want me."

"No I DON'T"

You grab the tickets from his hand and face Drew.

"So do ya wanna come or not?"

"Sure."

Gary, looking officially steamed, reached down and grabbed your butt. You whirl around, ears and tail now visible.

(Authors Note: If you read my Drew story, you would know that she is Latios and can turn into Pokemon and pokemon morphs.)

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Fine baby, just, save a ticket for me too."

"Sure." (Note the sarcasm)

The final bell rings to be let out and the girls run up to you and you all hug. The summer has now begun.


	2. Chapter 2 THNK FAST!

It's 8:00 at night

It's 8:00 at night. In two days you and the girls leave for Venice with the boys.

You rip a suitcase out of your closet and start piling clothes in. That was until you heard your cell phone ring.

You quickly answer to hear May's voice on the receiver.

"May, what did I tell you about calling me on my cell phone when I'm about to go to bed?"

"Sowy, but I just wanted to ask if you wanted to stay the night. Then my mom could drive us to the airport."

"Kay, I'll tell Bianca be there in a jiff."

You finish packing your stuff in your four GIANT pale yellow and baby blue suit cases and lug them over to your brand spanking new white, hummer limo.

You then snap your fingers and the maid, Yvette, hauls them into the car. You get into the car when your chauffer, Nicky, revs it up.

"May's house please."

Before you leave you scream out the car window,

"BIANCA! TELL DAD THAT'S I'M AT MAY'S FOR THE NIGHT!"

Man, you loved doing that. It was fun, randomly screaming out of the car window.

At May's house

--

You ring the doorbell to May's slightly large house.

As she opens the door, you see Dawn, her Pokemon, May's pokemon, and THE BOYS??

"Why are they here?"

"What's a sleep over without any boys to pick on?"

"True, but did you HAVE to invite Gary?"

"Well, he is your ex."

"Note the word EEEEEEEEEXXXXXXXXXXXXXX"

"sowy."

"It's fine, where should I put by bags."

"You can put the truckload over there."

"Thannnnk, oh."

Instead of pointing to her large living room, she was motioning to her rainforest like green house.

"Were sleeping with Pokemon?"

"Hey, it will be FUN! I thought you liked sleeping in tents."

"There are tents, Phew! I thought we were sleeping on the ground."

"The girls tent is the yellow and green one."

"thanks."

You barley make your way to the tent in May's giant green house after being attacked by many over affectionate Pokemon.

You had known May ever since you were half a year. You had grown up with her Pokemon as had she with yours. They all thought of you as a second hand Master for them.

You roll out your blow up mattress and flick on the attached blower upper thingy. (Absolutely no idea what it's called) You see Dawn sitting on the other side of the huge, two sectioned tent playing with her Piplup.

You shove the rest of your stuff into the smaller section of the tent with Dawn and May's stuff.

"Hey Dawn."

You say once you had totally unpacked.

"What."

She said returning her Piplup and walking to the opening of the tent.

"THINK FAST!"

You throw a large body pillow at her, but she ducks out of the way just in time. Instead, Kenny had to just be coming in to the girl's tent at that very moment. The big and heavy, bean bag like pillow hit Kenny straight on.

"oops."

May pushd Kenny out of the door way and stuck her head into the tent.

"If your gonna have a pillow fight count me in."


	3. Chapter 3 I'm booorrrreeeddd

"PILLOW FIGHT

"PILLOW FIGHT!!"

A raging blurr of white fluffy things fly thorugh the sky.

Dawn, May, Isabelle and now Kenny were having the pillow fight of the century.

Pillows were flying everywhere and freaking out the pokemon.

Isabelle's giant body sized, bean bag pillow took out Dawn as May's small, but heavy head pillow hit you in recoil.

Kenny was running around, smacking Dawn in the back of her head while you and May were pillow boxing.

With all the commotion, Drew, Ash and Gary, peeked in and almost got their head's taken off by Isabelle's poorly aimed body pillow.

"Boy's versus girl's!!"

Dawn screams as the fighting takes off again.

Half hour later  
--

Every one was laying on the ground of the girl's tent panting.

"May, where, are, your, parents, anyway?"

"They, are on, a, one day businuss trip."

"Kenny, why were you in the girl's tent anyway?"

"What is this, Twenty questions by Isabelle?"

"Maybe."

"I was gonna return DeeDee's hat."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!"

"I'M BOOOOORRRRREEEEDDDDD!"

"wow May your bored in your own house."

"LET'S PLAY SUPER SMASH BROTHER'S BRAWL!"

With those word's everyone's ears perk up like hungry houndooms hearing a vole. Everyone barges into the house and grab a controller. The key was like this…

ROUND 1

--

Jigglypuff: Dawn

Peach: May

Lucario: Isabelle

Pikachu: Ash

Pokemon trainer: Gary

Pit: Drew

Falco: Kenny

--

Ash: Thunderbolt, thunderbolt, AHHH RUN AWAY, PIT ARROW!

Drew: HaHaHaHa I GO THTE SMASH BALL!!

Isabelle: I wouldn't be talking. steals smash ball MWAHAHAHAHAHAH HYPER BEAM KILLS ALLLLLLLL!!

Gary: Except for me

Isabelle: DIE GARY!!

_First Round goes to Lucario!!_

_--_

ROUND 2

--

Kirby: Isabelle

Zero Suit Samus: May

Jigglypuff: Dawn

Pit: Drew

Pikachu: Ash

Ganondorf: Gary

Young Link: Kenny

--

May: AHHH! PIT ARROW

Drew: Yay, May died!

May: makes puffy face

Pikachu: DIE PIT!!

Drew: AAHH! gets shot by thunderbolt and falls off stage

Gary: Ganonbeast, transform!

Kenny: Hey, look, I can drink milk!

_Ganondorf wins round 2_

FINAL ROUND

--

Mewtwo: Isabelle

Bowser: Gary

--

Gary: hey Mewtwo is only in Melee

Isabelle: I DON'T CARE! uses shadow ball

Gary: Ohh smash ball!

Isabelle: MINE!! gets smash ball HYPER BEAM KILLS ALL AGAIN!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Isabelle wins the championship!_

15 seconds later

--

"I'M BOOOOORRRRRREEEEEDDDDD!"

"Again? This is your own house!"

"Let's play truth or dare."

"NO WAY KENNY."

"Just realized something."

"what Iz."

"When lucario gets the smash ball, does he say marshmallow power or watch the power?"

All Dawn can do is slap her hand to her face and groan. Thus starting the imfamous game of truth or dare.


	4. Chapter 4 Sugar Hyper

So, we may begin

So, we may begin!"

Dawn said ominously to the group of teenagers while turning off all the lights in the greenhouse. She lights three candles in the center of the group who are arranged in a circle.

"We have truth, dare, double dare, duo dare, promise and repeat, would you rather, or closet time. If you fail to do your dare properly you get smacked by Isabelle's Vaporeon"

She replied as ominously as before.

"May, which do you choose?"

"Dare!!"

"Okay, I dare you to kiss the person you have a crush on, tongue and all."

May stands up, blush on her face as she walks over to Ash and plants her lips firmly on his. Her tongue, begging for entrance. Entrance Granted. Her tongue exploring all of Ash's mouth as his with hers.

5 minutes later their still going strong. Stopping for short breaths.

"OKAY THIS IS NOT A MAKE OUT SESSION!"

You scream pulling May away and back to her seat as did Kenny with Ash.

"Okay, Isabelle your pick."

"Truth."

"Okay, would you like to have Gary as your boyfriend again?"

"NO!"

You scream so loudly that vaporeon jumps up in fright, almost knocking over a candle.

"Sure."

Gary replied to you smirking.

"Fine then, your next."

"Duo Dare."

"MHmmmmmm , I dare you and Drew to do the Macarena outside for 10 minutes."

The group walks to the front of May's house along with a boom box.

You turn on the music to full blast and Gary and Drew reluctantly start to do the Macarena with Dawn filming this secretly and Vaporeon observing.

10 minutes later

--

Everyone except Drew and Gary were doubled over in laughter, holding their stomachs.

"This is so going on You tube."

Dawn says popping the tape out of the recorder.

"HEY GIVE ME THAT!"

Gary yells, lunging for the tape. But little miss smartie pants Dawn stuck the tape down her bra.

"So, do you still want it?"

"I'll pass."

The group walks back to the greenhouse and sits down in the circle.

"Okay Drew."

Gary says to his Macarena partner.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to shove a rose down Ash's throat."

Drew withdraws one of his roses from midair and walks over to Ash, pries open his mouth and shoves the rose into his mouth.

"EWWW I think I swallowed some petals."

Ash said while running to the bathroom with May in tow to help him get the petals out of his mouth with mouthwash.

Everyone is then on he floor in laughter, even the Pokemon.

When Ash and May come back it was Drew's turn.

"Okay Kenny."

"Double Dare."

"First, I dare you to be locked in a tent with a sugar hyper Isabelle while holding a Hershey bar, then you have to go and tell the old lady next door that you love her.

"Fine."

Dawn began to feed you marshmallows and Chocolate bars.  
In a couple of seconds you go into hyper active mode.

Dawn locks you in the along with Kenny.

You see Kenny holding the chocolate. You pounce on him.

"MY CHOCOLATE!!"

You chase him around the tent for 5 minutes until May came in and sloshed water over you. You then went back to normal and Kenny escaped with his life.

He then trudges over the old woman's house next door. He rang the doorbell resentfully

When the old woman answered the door, Kenny blurted out I LOVE YOU and ran away.

Back at the green house

--

Everyone was on the round, barley getting enough air from laughing so hard.

"So DeeDee your turn."

"Truth, and don't call me that."

"Do you like it when I call you DeeDee?"

"Maybe."

She gets a smack on the head from Vaporeon."

"OOO that was a LIE! My Vaporeon knows all!"

"FINE, yes, I do."

Oo wow.

"Okay Isabelle."

"Dare."

"I dare you to freeze your bra then wear it!"

"FINE!"

You go into the tent and bring out a pale yellow bra with red and green polka dots.

"Wow and I thought you were still in training."

Vaporeon smacks Gary in the head.

You walk into the house and shove the bra in the freezer.

30 minutes later

--

You take it out and run into the bathroom to put it on. When you come out, you are hopping around like a mad frog. Screaming COLD!

When it finally unfreezes, you take it off inside the tent and return to your normal attire.

"Okay, Drew."

"Promise and Repeat."

"I dare you to say this…"

You whisper in his ear and he stands up.

"I'm an idiot, jerk and a stuck up moron and I need to watch Little Ensteins or I get nightmares."

Everyone once again laughs.

"Okay Ash."

"Dare."

"I dare you to dress up in May's maid suit and run up and  
down the street singing "I feel pretty."

"First lets all get into our pajamas."

After changing

--

  
May: Pink overgrown shirt and plaid pants

Dawn: sky blue night gown with a Piplup in the bottom edge.

Isabelle: black tube top that ends below your chest and a black mini skirt that has your cell phone's screen name on it. (what? I also wear skimpy clothes when I sleep)

Instead of his pajamas, Ash had on a maid suit. You all walk over to the front of the house as Ash beings to run up and down May's long street singing. With everyone in laughter.

/watch?vmxZcWN-iXE0

"Okay, Drew your turn."

Ash said after changing into his pajamas.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Isabelle while in your underwear."

Drew goes into the tent to change. He comes out in full clad boxers.

"You have abs!"

When you realize what you said you clamp your hands over your mouth. But Drew removes them and places his lips on yours.

After 30 seconds you break apart, blushing.

"Now go put your clothes on."

After Drew changes

--

"Okay Gary."

"Dare."

"I dare you to feed Isabelle marshmallows."

"Crud."


End file.
